


Kiss For A Kiss (My Two Lips Got You Racing)

by starrify



Series: Untitled Alren Smut Series [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrify/pseuds/starrify
Summary: "Ally, we're going on stage in thirty minutes.""I don't need thirty minutes."





	Kiss For A Kiss (My Two Lips Got You Racing)

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be the first part of a four part Alren smut series. I've had this part finished for a while now and I originally wanted to have two or three parts done before letting this out into the world, but there's never enough Alren out there and especially at a time like this I want to do my part in keeping this fandom active and alive. So since this works just fine as a standalone you're getting this now, lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear your comments.
> 
> (Title from Big Bad Wolf by Fifth Harmony.)

It was around half an hour before their show was scheduled to start that night, and the girls were backstage getting ready. Makeup palettes and hair tools were scattered around on tables and six-packs of water bottles were stacked on the floor.

Lauren got up from the red couch she was sitting on to go get her phone charger from another room. She walked through the hallway and just after she turned a corner someone came from behind her, grabbed her right shoulder and roughly shoved her against the wall, emitting a startled ”whoa” out of her. It was Ally.

”Baby,” she practically whined, pressing her body firmly against Lauren's, ”I need you so bad, please.”

”Ally, we're going on stage in thirty minutes,” Lauren reasoned, trying to stay calm against Ally's writhing body.

”I don't need thirty minutes, Lolo,” Ally said shaking her head, staring deep into Lauren's eyes.  
Lauren stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths and firmly gripping Ally's shoulders to stop her own hands from roaming the other woman's body. Ally however was touching Lauren freely, running her hands over the woman's chest, hips and thighs. She buried her face into Lauren's neck and moaned so quietly Lauren could only hear it because she was so close to her ear.

”Please, baby, please. I can't go on stage like this.”

”Fine, what do you want?” Lauren finally conceded, her voice rough.

”I need your mouth on me, let's go somewhere quiet so you can eat me out,” Ally whispered, kissing Lauren's neck.

”It'll mess up my makeup! We have a show to do,” Lauren resisted.

”You'll have time to touch it up, come on, I'm going to fucking cry,” Ally's voice was getting increasingly more desperate as the conversation went on.

”Fucking fine,” Lauren sighed, defeated. She let Ally grab her arm and drag her to the room Lauren was originally headed to. Once in Ally quickly looked around to make sure they were alone and closed and locked the door. Lauren had her against the wall in a matter or seconds. She got on her knees and started taking off Ally's shorts as Ally tangled her hands in Lauren's hair, letting out soft, quiet whimpers.

”You better be quick,” Lauren mumbled as she stroked between Ally's legs with her fingers.

”Trust me, I will be,” Ally moaned, her eyes closed and head tilted back.

Lauren started circling Ally's clit with her fingers while looking up at her face to see her reaction to everything she did. Knowing they were in a rush she decided not to waste any time, and soon her hand was replaced with her tongue. She kept up the circling motion which she knew drove Ally crazy, stopping every once in a while to gently suck on it instead. Ally was writhing against the wall, pulling Lauren closer with the hands she had in her hair. Lauren took the hint and used her tongue with more pressure. She lifted her hand back onto Ally, slowly pushing a finger inside her.

”Ah, oh my god yes,” Ally breathed. ”More, I need more.”

Lauren was quick to comply and added in another finger. She moved and curled her fingers inside Ally in a steady rhythm while working her magic with her tongue. Her left hand was stroking Ally's inner thigh, where she knew she was sensitive. Ally was slowly getting there but they were on a schedule here, so Lauren needed to speed things up. She pressed her tongue against Ally even harder and moaned around her clit while moving her fingers in deeper.

”Oh god, Lauren,” Ally cried out in response. ”Just like that, don't… Don't stop.”

Ally lifted her left thigh and wrapped her leg around Lauren's back, trying to pull Lauren even closer to her. She gripped Lauren's hair tighter in her hand and it didn't take long until her legs started shaking ever so slightly, and in seconds she was coming with a loud ragged moan that turned into a breathy whine as Lauren worked her through her orgasm with her hands and tongue.

Lauren leaned back, gently running her hands across Ally's thighs and watching her content face as Ally came down from her high. Soon Ally pulled Lauren up to meet her lips in a lazy, loving kiss, wrapping her arms around her. Lauren happily leaned into the kiss and rested her hands on Ally's hips.

Ally pulled away slowly to look at Lauren in the eye and Lauren reached a hand up to caress the other woman's face. Ally's eyes darted down to look at Lauren's lips, and Lauren though she was going to kiss her again.

”You were right, you do need to touch up your makeup a bit,” she said instead.

Lauren had completely forgotten about her makeup and was now touching her face worriedly.

”Is it really bad?” she asked.

”No, it could be much worse. Come on, let's go. Everyone's probably wondering where we disappeared to anyway,” Ally said, pulling up her shorts. Just then the girls heard a voice in the hallway.

”Fifteen minutes!”

”Shit,” Ally whispered, and both of the girls quickly walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.


End file.
